Emily's Rubbish
Emily's Rubbish, retitled Emily and the Garbage in American releases, is the second episode of the eleventh season. Plot Emily is asked to help a new engine called Whiff, but is mortified to discover he is scruffy and smelly and that the two are to collect rubbish trucks. Emily grudgingly sets off with Whiff, but is teased dreadfully when she meets Gordon, Henry and James. She runs away from him, but sees him again at a level crossing. She hides down a branch line, in a tunnel and by a water tower in succession, but is seen every time. She finally manages to lose him when she sees Spencer in front of some rubbish trucks that he refuses to move. Emily asks the others to help, but they refuse, and Emily realises Whiff is the only one who will. After finding him among some trucks, the two pull the trucks away so Spencer can get through. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Elizabeth * Murdoch (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Neville (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) * Salty (deleted scene) Locations * Shunting Yards Trivia * In the American narration, Henry gained a Western accent. * This episode marks Murdoch and Elizabeth's first appearances since the eighth season. * Salty could have been intended to have a role in this episode as he is seen in a deleted scene. * In Germany, this episode is called "Emily and the Grubby Locomotive". In Norway, it is titled "Emily and Piff". In Denmark, it is "Emily and the Garbage Train". The Japanese title is "Emily and the Garbage Collection". The Dutch title is "No Cloud in the Sky". Goofs * Emily has moved more than six trucks at a time before, so it seems unlikely she would not be able to move five trucks of rubbish. * There is no signalman nor a signalbox at the junction where Emily goes down the branch line, so Whiff should have followed Emily down the branchline instead of carrying on along the main line. * Could not Spencer have reversed to a junction and taken another route? * When Emily puffs in the tunnel, some of her smoke disappears, indicating that the scene was cut. * Emily should have the right of way at the level crossing. * Elizabeth has Bertie's horn sound. * When Emily says "Now no one will laugh at me for working with a smelly engine", her driving wheels are not moving. * How could Whiff be at the otherside of the crossing if he was behind Emily? Quotes * James: Who's your messy new friend with the funny whistle Emily? * Gordon: We smelled you coming from miles! * Whiff: My name's Whiff! * Henry: It suits you! Pweeeeeeh! Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Whiff and Whiff and the Garbage Cars 3-pack * My First Thomas - Whiff * TrackMaster - Whiff * Take-Along - Whiff (discontinued) * Take-n-Play - Whiff * My Thomas Story Library - Whiff Gallery File:Emily'sRubbishtitlecard.jpg|UK Title card File:EmilyandtheGarbagetitlecard.png|US title card File:Emily'sRubbish1.png File:Emily'sRubbish2.png File:Emily'sRubbish3.png File:Emily'sRubbish4.png File:Emily'sRubbish5.png File:Emily'sRubbish6.png File:Emily'sRubbish7.png|Thomas and Emily File:Emily'sRubbish8.png File:Emily'sRubbish9.png File:Emily'sRubbish11.png File:Emily'sRubbish12.png File:Emily'sRubbish13.png File:Emily'sRubbish14.png|Henry, Gordon, and James File:Emily'sRubbish15.png File:Emily'sRubbish16.png File:Emily'sRubbish17.png File:Emily'sRubbish18.png File:Emily'sRubbish19.png File:Emily'sRubbish20.png File:Emily'sRubbish21.png File:Emily'sRubbish22.png File:Emily'sRubbish23.png File:Emily'sRubbish24.png File:Emily'sRubbish25.png File:Emily'sRubbish26.png File:Emily'sRubbish27.png File:Emily'sRubbish28.png File:Emily'sRubbish29.png File:Emily'sRubbish30.png File:Emily'sRubbish31.png File:Emily'sRubbish32.png File:Emily'sRubbish33.png File:Emily'sRubbish34.png File:Emily'sRubbish35.png|Elizabeth File:Emily'sRubbish36.png File:Emily'sRubbish37.png File:Emily'sRubbish38.png File:Emily'sRubbish39.png File:Emily'sRubbish40.png File:Emily'sRubbish41.png File:Emily'sRubbish42.png File:Emily'sRubbish43.png File:Emily'sRubbish44.png File:Emily'sRubbish45.png File:Emily'sRubbish46.png File:Emily'sRubbish47.png File:Emily'sRubbish48.png File:Emily'sRubbish49.png File:Emily'sRubbish50.png File:Emily'sRubbish51.png File:Emily'sRubbish52.png File:Emily'sRubbish53.png File:Emily'sRubbish54.png|The rubbish trucks File:Emily'sRubbish55.png File:Emily'sRubbish56.png File:Emily'sRubbish57.png File:Emily'sRubbish58.png File:Emily'sRubbish59.png File:Emily'sRubbish60.png File:Emily'sRubbish61.png File:Emily'sRubbish62.png File:Emily'sRubbish63.png File:Emily'sRubbish64.png File:Emily'sRubbish65.png File:Emily'sRubbish66.png File:Emily'sRubbish67.png File:Emily'sRubbish68.png File:Emily'sRubbish69.png File:Emily'sRubbish70.png File:Emily'sRubbish71.png File:Emily'sRubbish72.png File:Emily'sRubbish73.png File:Emily'sRubbish74.png File:Emily'sRubbish75.png File:Emily'sRubbish76.png File:Emily'sRubbish77.png File:Emily'sRubbish78.png File:Emily'sRubbish79.png File:Emily'sRubbish80.png File:Emily'sRubbish81.png File:Emily'sRubbish82.png File:Emily'sRubbishdeletedscene.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sRubbish.PNG File:Emily'sRubbish2.PNG File:Emily'sRubbish6.PNG File:Emily'sRubbish7.PNG File:Emily'sRubbish8.PNG File:Emily'sRubbish9.PNG File:Emily'sRubbish47.PNG|Emily and Whiff File:Emily'sRubbish48.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish49.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish50.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish51.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish52.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish53.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish54.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish55.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish56.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish57.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish58.jpg Episode File:Emily's Rubbish - British Narration|UK narration File:Emily and the Garbage - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes